A Ripagem Acontece
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM, dãã! Uma puta de uma suruba na água, sem sentido, nexo, coerência, letras maiúsculas, nada. Tomem o Gardenal antes de lerem.


**A ripagem acontece**

**o amor acontece (Dinga: E os acidentes também... #Empurra fangirls em direção à uma ribanceira#)(Gareth: Onde? Quando? Porquê? Com quem?)**

m**(Gareth: m? n, o, p, q, r, s... #Dinga joga queijos em Gareth#)**

**(Dinga: Não que eu queira atrapalhar a sua leitura (cofcof), MÃÃÃÃS a autora colocou a fic original com rated M. No fim da fic você entenderá o porquê da minha reclamação.) (Gareth: Puta falta de sacanagem!)**

mais um dia acabava em la push**(Dinga: Mais neurônios fritavam em minha cabeça... Nada de mais.) (Gareth: E mais vezes eu sofro ripando.)**, todos conversavam alegremente na casa de sue, leah estava sentada ao lado de emily. derrepente...** (Dinga: Pra começar: ONDE ESTÃO AS LETRAS MAIÚSCULAS? E depois, QUE DIABOS DE 'DERREPENTE' foi esse? Merda!) (Gareth: Na casa de sue? Tem essa personagem em Crepúsculo? E essa leah e essa emily? Conheço não. E QUE PORRA DE DERREPENTE FOI ESSE? TOMÁNOCU! #bebe cloro concentrado#)**

-mamãe! mamãe!** (#Dinga arranca a tecla 'capslock' do seu teclado e finge que a fic não tem erros#)(Gareth: #suspira#)**- gritou um menino de pele morena , cabelos pretos e aparencia de quatro anos**(Dinga: A aparência tem quatro anos? Eu tenho quatro anos? Comuaçim?)** **(Gareth: Além do Caps Lock assassinado, os acentos foram chacinados. AAARGH. #esmaga um pão#)**correndo na direção delas, leah se asustou e emily sorriu.** (Dinga: E a letra maiúscula faleceu. De endi.) (Gareth: O que diabos é 'asustou', gzois? Pai do Céu, olha a fic que me deram!)**

- que foi razão da minha existencia?** (Dinga: #HakuFeelings.) (Gareth: Cruzes credo, Haku, Dinga? HAKU? Rebuscou, hein, colega?)**- perguntou leah pegando o filho no colo.

- papai tá todo molhado!** (Dinga: Opa, olha o horário! Tá certo que a classificação é rated M, mas deixa o NC pro final...) (Gareth: Safadão. #Mundafeelings)**- disse o menino.

- cade o papai?** (Gareth: Cadê papai? Papai fugiu? Papai fugiu?)**- perguntou leah arrumando a camiseta da criança.** (Dinga: "Foi procurar o acento circunflexo e a letra maiúscula no pantanal, por quê?") (Gareth: Nem fala, Dinga...)**

- estou aqui.- disse jacob saindo encharcado da cozinha.** (Dinga: Jacob é casado com Leah. Pelo menos nessa fic ele não é pedófilo.) (Gareth: Autorinha querida, você conhece uma tecla chamada CAPS LOCK?)**

- oque aconteceu com você?-perguntou leah.** (Dinga: "A barra de espaço me atacou! Foi horrível, amor! Abrace-me, estou com medo!") (Gareth: 'oque' doeu no esôfago! #agoniza#)**

- o samuel me molhou**(Dinga: #assustada# Não acredito que o NC vem no início da fic! Ah, e a autora nem avisa! #tapa os olhos com as mãos#)(Gareth: Molhou com a mangueira? Hmm, safadão. #2)** com a arminha de água que embry fez o favor de dar pra ele. - disse jake bravo**(Gareth: jake bravo? Johny Bravo? MEDO.)** e todos gargalharam, leah se controlou e olhou seria pro filho.** (Dinga: Olhou seria? Putz, quê isso? Vou criar um movimento no Twitter com o nome '#acentuaautorasurtada'!) (Gareth: EU QUERO ACENTO! ME DÁ! BUÉÉÉ!)**

- isso é coisa que se faça samuel?** (Dinga: Ele andou comendo as letras maiúsculas da fic?) (Gareth: E as vírgulas.)**- perguntou leah e samuel fez cara de inocente (igual o seth, ele era muito parecido com o tio em varios aspectos) **(Dinga: #mostra o dedo médio# Vá tomar no cu. Não quero mais ripar. #Vai cuidar de seu bonsai#)(Gareth: PEGA O ACENTO NEGLIGENCIADO E ENFIA NA PANELA DO CU! #berra#)**e disse:

- sim mamãe!** (Dinga: "Sim, vírgula! Jamais deixarei de te amar! Você será sempre a flor do meu jardim!" E minha taxa de glicose vai pro espaço.) (Gareth: Tive um KikoFeelings! Q májicu!1!1) **- espirrando um jato de aguá em leah e saindo correndo,** (Gareth: WTF is 'aguá'? Uma substância gosmenta, cor-de-bosta, com cheiro de ovo podre e com gosto de vômito de peixe?)** leah e jacob foram atrás.** (Dinga: Os pronomes correram atrás das personagens?)**

- samuel volte aqui!- disse leah brava, jacob gargalhava.** (Dinga: Geral dormindo com o Bozo ultimamente. Nada como uma bela noite de sono com ele para rir como um drogado.) (Gareth: Nem gás do riso me faz rir dessa fic.)**

- pare de rir jacob!** (#Dinga pega o desfibrilador e tenta reanimar a vírgula) **- disse ela e jacob se aproximou pegando em cada lado de sua sintura.** (Dinga: "sintura". Isso é demais para mim. #cobre-se de palitos de fósforo embebidos em querosene e vai ter aulas de malabarismo com tochas acesas#)(Gareth: POOTAQUEOPARÉU! #Gareth recebe um exu e destrói a Cordilheira dos Andes, tamanha a sua ira#)**

- você fica ainda mais linda brava!- sussurrou jake.** (Dinga: E morta, ela fica linda também? #Joga nabos no casal#)(Gareth: Sussurrou a dez metros de distância? Jacob é ninja!)**

- você fica ainda mais lindo molhado.- sussurrou leah.** (Dinga: MOLHADO? Chamem a Vovó! Ela precisa ler isso!) (Gareth: De fato. #conjura a Vovó#) (Vovó: Molhado...Orgasmos múltiplos...Maratona de sexo...Séshu...)**

- fico mais lindo sem roupa.** (Dinga: #tapa os olhos# Tem ripadores inocentes na sala, morô?) (Gareth: MINHA INOCÊNCIA! #se esconde atrás de Dinga#)**- disse jacob de forma sex.** (Dinga: Sinto lhe informar, mas faltou uma letra, viu?) (Gareth: HAUSHAUHSUAH! QTOSCO! #riu até cair para trás#)**- acredite eu sei!- disse leah e jacob a beijou, samuel muito levado veio e molhou os dois e saiu correndo.** (Gareth: SAFADÃO! Ménage incestuoso é a treva!)**

- samuel para agora!** (Gareth: Eu dou uma bala francesa para quem entendeu.)**- gritou jacob bravo, leah ficou com dó do filho, samuel foi até eles de cabeça baixa.** (Dinga: A autora repudia todos os pronomes, fatão.) (Gareth: Eu acho que molhar alguém na cidade mais chuvosa do mundo é meio desnecessário, mas deixa quieto...)**

- desculpe.- disse o garoto e leah pegou a arminha da mão dele.** (Dinga: A Leah acabou de excluir todas as possibilidades de seu filho ser um atirador de elite, tadinho.) (Gareth: Pegou a pistola? Safadona. #apanha#)**

- agora é nossa vez!- disse ela espirrando água no filho que saiu correndo.** (Dinga: Até parece. Autora, não existem famílias perfeitas, beijos!) (Gareth: ... #se recusa a comentar sobre o nível da fic#)**

- tio sam! tio sam! socorro!** (Dinga: Só falta alguém pedir para que eu me aliste na marinha!) (Gareth: Join the navy, kid!)**- disse o menino correndo para trás do e jake se aproximaram**(Gareth: Perdão?/ Minsplik com eli feiz içu, pufavô?/)**

.- por que vocês estão molhados?- perguntou sam.** (Dinga: "Xéquiçu na grama do cemitério recém-regada.") (Gareth: "Estávamos na piscina do Gugu! Gumba, gumba, gumba, ê! Gumba, Gumba, gumba, ê!")**

- por causa disso!- disse leah espirrando água no sam e saindo correndo.** (Dinga: Rá, muito engraçado. Ri litros. #Foi dar banho em Fulano#)(Gareth: Essa fic é... Pressionanch. O plot é só isso? Medão.)**

-só a leah mesmo!** (Dinga: Rá, muito interessante. Essa fic é tediosa. Acho que vou dormir. #Empurra Vovó da rede e tira um cochilo#)**- disse sam e jake sorriu.** (Gareth: Corno manso.)**

- ela é uma eterna criança.** (Dinga: Eterna criança é o Serginho Malandro, não? FAIL.) (Gareth: A LEAH? Não tinha uma personagem mais bizarra para encarnar o Serginho Malandro, não?)**- eles voltaram para a sala e foram falar com os meninos, leah conversava com a prima.** (Dinga: A Xuxa?) (Gareth: A Estratela de Quina.)**

- você fica com ele mesmo priminha?** (Dinga: Ih, pelo jeito a Leah tá querendo dinheiro emprestado...) (Gareth: Diálogos incompreensíveis? MAGINA!)**- perguntou leah.

- claro! adoro ter seu filho em minha casa!** (Dinga: PedoEmily.) (Gareth: Safada. #Munda cobra os direitos autorais de seu bordão#)** ele trás alegria ao ambiente!- disse emily.** (Dinga: Parece propaganda de aromatizador de banheiro! Credo! #Foi buscar uma garrafa de saquê#)(#Gareth prepara uma omelete com ovos de Dragão-de-Komodo#)**

- valeu emy!** (Dinga: Valeu, Vírgula! A sua participação na frase foi coisa de profissional!) (Gareth: "... Whinehouse!")**- disse leah se levantando.** (Dinga: Acabei de me lembrar de uma música horrorosa: "Ela senta e levanta, para na posição, vai de tudão, tudão, tudão, tu..." #é atingida por um disco voador de plástico#)(Gareth: #asfixia Dinga#)**

- jake, amor vamos embora?- perguntou ela.** (Dinga: Por favor, me diz que vocês vão para o inferno? Ficaria tão feliz com isso! #faz uma cara suplicante#)**

- vamos.- disse jacob, eles se despidiram**(#Dinga desmaiou#)(#Gareth teve um derrame cerebral#)** de todos, leah lembrou ao filho para ter bons modos. correram para casa na forma humana e chegaram rapidamente.** (Gareth: Na forma humana? Então eles estavam nessa suruba na forma de lobo? Safadões. #Munda a espanca#)** leah subiu as escadas e se sentou na cama**(Dinga: Sexo no beliche?) (Gareth: Que escadas? Que cama?)**, jake ficou na porta do quarto olhando para a esposa. " eu não me arrependo nenhum segundo de ter ficado aqui quando os cullens foram embora. "**(Dinga: Eu me arrependo cada segundo por ter aceitado este emprego.) (Gareth: "Renesmee que se dane, eu quero uma moreninha!") (Gareth 2: E quando foi que os Cullen foram embora? Eu nem pude fazer uma festinha! Own! #emburrada#)** pensava ele. " eu não me arrependo nenhum minuto de ter aberto o meu coração para ele."** (Dinga: Deu o coração, sei.) (Gareth: Leah? PQP, a Leah que eu conheço estaria estraçalhando tudo e todos nesse momento!)** pensou leah ,jake se sentou na cama tirando a roupa e eles partiram para mais uma noite de amor.** (Dinga: Fim sugestivo pacas.) (Gareth: Fic boa termina assim; em sexo nonsense e desnecessário. Mavãosefoder.)**

**Dinga ficou entediada e voltou para a Bahia em seu jumento mágico. No caminho, encontrou um elfo e o çekestrô, pois ele era um gatchénho. 48 dias depois, a Polícia Especial de Crimes Mágicos e Macumbísticos bateu na porta de seu barraco e encontrou os dois desmaiados com 30kg de crack espalhados pela casa.**

**Gareth foi encontrada pelo exército americano na fronteira dos EUA com o México, fazendo um ritual muito suspeito. Ela estava nua, banhada em sangue de ovelha, sentada sobre a bandeira do Irã, fumando algo com cheiro horrível e berrando ensurdecedoramente. Está presa em Fox River.**


End file.
